


communication is key

by SNGULARITYG (orphan_account)



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: ATEEZ - Freeform, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, Friends With Benefits, Park Seonghwa - Freeform, Park Seonghwa-centric, Reader-Insert, Suggestive Themes, yn - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-23
Updated: 2020-08-23
Packaged: 2021-03-06 20:26:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26054923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/SNGULARITYG
Summary: park seonghwa one shot.# high school!au, friends w/benefits!au, suggestive.this writing is completely mine. do not repost.
Relationships: Park Seonghwa/Reader
Kudos: 7





	communication is key

yn felt a pair of eyes burning on her back as she stride along the hallway. She would’ve turned around out of curiosity if she hadn’t already known who was staring at her. But she did and, honestly, giving Seonghwa the attention he so desperately sought was not in her plans. Instead, she swayed her hips a little more, her skirt flowing smoothly with the movements. She smirked to herself, knowing he was still looking at her and probably cursing internally because he didn’t get what he wanted. 

The rest of the school day went on normally, but she didn’t let her guard down. It was just a matter of time until Seonghwa finally came to her, angry that she was ignoring him and demanding she stopped. yn just had to wait. 

It was now lunchtime. yn set her tray down on the table and sat with her friends, and there it was again. She couldn’t explain how, but she could always tell when Seonghwa was looking at her even if she couldn’t see him. She didn’t have to because his stare was so strong that she literally felt it on her. It was also hot, she could sense its warmth every time he laid his eyes on her body but at the same time it made goose bumps arise on her skin. She always knew. 

But still, she didn’t turn around. 

She could hear his voice coming closer to the table, along with his friends’. They were talking about something that didn’t catch her attention, but they were walking towards her. At least, that’s what she thought. 

She saw Yunho and Mingi walking past the table, waving shortly at her. She waved back. Then followed Wooyoung, San and Jongho. They smiled at her, and she smiled back. The same with Hongjoong and Yeosang. Lastly walked Seonghwa, who didn’t even blink in her direction. yn frowned, disappointed. 

Last period was now ending, and she was more than ready to leave this place. The thought of Seonghwa ignoring her back had her feeling weird. She expected him to be mad, he always was when she ignored him. But he had surprised her, she would’ve never thought he would give her a taste of her own medicine. yn was kind of proud. 

message to seonghwa:  
**are you coming over?**  
**or are you too mad for that?**

message to y/n:  
**are you done ignoring me?**

message to seonghwa:  
**are you done being an ass?**  
**don’t think I forgot what you did at yeosang’s party**  
**wasn’t funny**

message to y/n:  
**awe, are you still jealous?**

message to seonghwa:  
**why would I be jealous if we are not together?**

That would surely shut him up. Although it was true -they were not dating- it was a string she would never dare to pull if she wasn’t actually mad because they had both agreed on that. However, his stupid behaviour was something she still couldn’t get and that drove her crazy. He acted like he cared about her most of the time but then, for whatever reason, he would do a whole 180 turn and confuse her. 

Seonghwa hated being reminded that yn was, in fact, not his girlfriend and could be with whomever she pleased. It made him boil with anger and yn knew that. But why did he think he had that right? He was the one who first said it would all be a casual thing, hooking up from time to time. Which then led to going out for dinner, sleeping over at each other’s houses, cuddling and watching series together, going to school together and on little dates afterwards, and a long etcetera. Before he knew it, the lines between something casual and being absolutely whipped started to blur. That realization would hit him in the face from time to time, and it scared him. That’s why every time it did, he decided he had to do something to make sure those lines went back to what they once were, but none of his measures seemed to last long. It was a vicious circle. Seonghwa always found himself going back to her only to be faced with his true feelings again. 

This time, he had no better idea than to try and hook up with someone else at Yeosang’s party. A party Seonghwa himself had invited yn to. He also flirted with the girl right in front of her, and when he caught her looking at him, he blurted the words “do you think you had me all to yourself?” out loud for everyone to hear although no one really did (because no one really cared). But yn did. And she would’ve been okay with Seonghwa hooking up with someone else because that’s what they had stablished after all and, besides, she knew it was bound to happen although it hurt her to think about it. Still, was it necessary that he did it like that, in front of her with the apparent sole object of humiliating her? She thought the fuck not. So she would make him beg for her, wouldn’t give him the satisfaction of knowing how much it affected her.  
yn never got a text back, so she took that conversation as over and done with. 

For the next couple of days, Seonghwa avoided her at all costs, not that she was actively trying to talk to him though, but it was pretty obvious. She hardly ever saw the other seven boys too, as if he had convinced them all to ignore her too. 

A week had passed. y/n was putting her books in her locker when she felt a tap on her shoulder. 

“Did you talk to Seonghwa today?” Wooyoung asked out of the blue, taking y/n by surprise. 

“Um… no. I haven’t” she replied, confused. “Why?” she had talked to Wooyoung before, the other boys too. After “being” with Seonghwa for a few months, they naturally starting hanging out together as well, but it was weird for them to approach her like this in school, even more so now than she wasn’t with Seonghwa anymore. 

“He didn’t show up today” he shrugged, looking at her as if she had the answer to whatever it was he was asking. 

“I have no idea why, if that’s what you want to know” she replied, closing her locker with a little too much strength. “Believe me, he wouldn’t tell me”. 

And with that, she left to her next class. 

yn wasn’t exactly sure why Wooyoung’s question pissed her off so much. Seonghwa hadn’t texted her back and she wasn’t quite sure what to make of his silence at first, but being her pessimist self, she assumed it meant things were done between them. And apparently she was right. 

What else could she expect? She was a fool to think he would give any sign of regret for what he’d done, more so to think he would beg for her. After all, they were fuckbuddies and nothing more. She still expected him to text her though, asking for a casual hook up as if nothing happened like he did every time after his sudden changes of heart, but he didn’t this time and yn couldn’t understand why. She was tired of her feelings being played with.

At lunchtime, Wooyoung approached her again. This time, with the whole group minus one.

“Seonghwa didn’t tell you why he skipped class?” Hongjoong asked, taking a bite out of his sandwich. 

“Why would he do that?” she asked, playing with her salad. 

“Because he talks to you more than he does to us,” San replied with a mouthful, earning a flick on the forehead by a disgusted Jongho. She laughed sarcastically.

“Well then, I don’t know how you are all still friends with him because he doesn’t tell me shit. Especially, not now” she spat the words, taking an angry bite of her lunch. She felt seven pairs of confused eyes on her, so she felt the need to explain. 

Yeosang sighed, “I swear to god he is a fucking idiot,” he murmured under his breath. 

“yn, I can’t understand why his stupid ass decided to do that” Yunho started to say, “but I can assure you he didn’t mean it,” he concluded and all of the boys nodded.

“Seonghwa has never been good at managing his own feelings,” Mingi agreed. “He is probably just scared to admit that he fell in love with you and tried to convince himself he hasn’t by trying to be with someone other than you and making sure you know about it. But then realized he was far too gone and you are the only one for him” he shrugged and everyone on the table was left perplexed at his words, proud even. 

“In love?” yn almost choked on piece of lettuce. “Has he confessed to any of you he is actually in love with me?” she asked, still trying to process what she’d been told, not believing them. 

“We just told you how his brain works” Jongho shrugged. “He doesn’t have to, we know”. 

By the end of the day, yn left school determined to find out for herself. 

message to seonghwa:  
**open the door**

After a few minutes, she heard footsteps behind the door until it opened, revealing a messy Seonghwa. His hair was all ruffled, his clothes wrinkled and his face was puffy. 

“Have I woken you up?” she asked. It had been a couple weeks since she saw this side of him. 

“Yes” he replied, voice raspy. He blinked a few times and yawned, before moving aside to let her walk in. “Why are you he-”

“Are you actually in love with me?” 

Suddenly, Seonghwa felt more awake than ever. His eyes were as open as they could be, looking down at her sitting casually on the sofa, awaiting an answer. He gaped like a fish out of water, wanting to say something but failing to find the right words. She still looked expectantly at her, fidgeting with the end of her skirt.

“Because, if you are,” she decided to speak, not baring the silence that filled the room. “I’ll have to kick your ass for putting me through this awful situation when all you needed to do was talk to me and we would’ve figured this shit out because I feel like that as well” she concluded, crossing her arms on her chest, leaning back to rest completely on the sofa. Her expression looked pissed, eyebrows furrowed and lips pouting. 

God, Seonghwa missed that. 

He visibly relaxed. The warmth he felt in his chest was like nothing he had ever felt before. All of his worries seemed to disappear within seconds, the pressure on his shoulders gone without a trace. He couldn’t understand now why he had made it so big of a deal to be in love with a girl who literally made it all look so simple even though nothing about this was easy for him.

“Then, kick my ass” he replied with a smile and her reaction was priceless. It was a mixture of relief and anger. y/n couldn’t explain her feelings either. She was soon standing on her feet, launching herself forward to hit Seonghwa in the chest.

“I fucking hate you!” she yelled in between punches. Punches that did nothing but tickle him, but she didn’t care. She had a lot of built-up frustration she had to let go. “Why do you have to be so fucking complicated?! Why can’t you just tell me how you feel-” 

“I’m sorry, love” he replied, grabbing both of her wrists and holding them up next to each side of her head. She still looked at him with fire in her eyes. He could see how much this situation affected her, how much he had hurt her with his stupid selfish acts. “I’ve never felt this way before; I didn’t know how to handle it”.

“Well, maybe talking about it would’ve been a good option, don’t you think?” she retorted with a huff. She was so cute when she was angry. He held her wrists still, now down hanging in between their bodies, his thumbs caressing her skin.

“Yeah, probably” he chuckled softly. “But still, I’m not quite sure you hate me for it” he whispered on her lips. The whole mood of the situation changing completely. She looked down at his lips and then back up. She couldn’t say she hadn’t missed this. Being this close to him, feeling the warmth that irradiated from his body, his touch. 

“Do you want me to prove it?” she asked, leaning in closer. Their lips on top on each other yet not touching. He licked his bottom lip, nodding at the proposal. “Then you better start working on some better coping mechanisms, because I’m not getting in a relationship with someone who doesn’t talk to me” she yelled at him, her hands free of his grip and poking his chest after every word.

“Who said anything about a relationship?” he smirked, his hands now on her waist, pushing her backwards until she fell on the sofa with him on top of her. She let out a single laugh, moving her hands up to his neck, playing with his hair. His eyes now looked at her face fondly, taking in her features as if he had never seen her before and never would again. 

“If you’re not talking about a relationship then I’m leaving,” she said, her lips ghosting his, going down to leave a trail of open-mouthed kisses on his jaw. He grunted, loving the way her lips moved on his skin and how they felt. Her confidence also turning him on, like it always did.

“I’ll take that as a yes?” she whispered on his ear before taking his earlobe in between her teeth. She already knew the answer but she wanted to hear her from his own lips. 

“Fuck yes” he said, before grabbing her face and pulling her in for a kiss. It was rough, filled with everything they still hadn’t said to each other. “God, I’ve missed you so much,” he confessed, his lips kissing down her neck. “You have no idea”.

“Communication is key, babe” she whispered jokingly but he interrupted her by sucking on the junction of her neck and shoulder a little too hard, making her moan. He smirked, hands going under her shirt and massaging her clothed breasts before taking it off her. 

“I know that now” he said, kneeling in between her open legs to appreciate her exposed body, hands roaming her waist and down to unbutton her jeans, his face lowering on her, peppering her abdomen with kisses. “But I don’t want to talk right now” he groaned.


End file.
